Can I see your room?
by hehedirtysward
Summary: Chie has fun with Yu while seeing his room for the first time.


FAIR WARNING: THERE'S SOME MASSIVE NSFW CONTENT HERE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

After coming to Inaba just a few months ago, Yu Narukami has become accustomed to the people and lifestyle that the small rural town has to offer. During his spare time outside of the TV world, Yu would indulge in the finer things that Inaba had to offer such as the Aiya Shop's amazing ramen bowls and the book store's small but well-maintained collection of books of the new and old variety. Yu took up multiple part time jobs in order to fund his stay in Inaba and as a result he devolved into a person many people could respect. If not for all of this, Yu may have never become lovers with one of his closest friends, Chie Satonaka.

Chie and Yu started their friendship because of the Yukiko incident, but they have become fonder of each other with every passing day. "Want to grab a beef bowl on the way home?" she would always ask. Yu was always willing to comply because Chie was a good friend, but as time passed, things became a bit more intimate. "Hey, you want to just keep walking for a while?" and "We don't have to go home so soon; why don't we just… stay here a while longer?" were just some of the things shared between the two as they became closer. When Chie was near Yu, she always felt nervous. Her head rushed with all of the possible things she should say to him but she would always flub it when the time was right. But as time went on she was okay with silence, and so was Yu.

As the time passed, Yu and Chie became more intimate with their actions. When in class, Chie would sometimes hold hands under the desk with Yu so that no one would get suspicious. Later in the year the two would sit on the grassy hill surrounding the river bed telling each other embarrassing stories about themselves. They would stare intently into each other's eyes for hours on end while on that river bed hill. Sometimes the two would wait until it was completely dark outside so that no one could see them kiss each other passionately for hours way past midnight.

Months pass and people are being saved from inside the television. Yu and Chie were now passionately in love with each other. They both know their relationship is true, and they are looking to step it up. One day after school, Chie asks Yu if she could finally see his room after still not seeing it since their relationship started. Yu obliged and the two gleefully walked to Dojima's house. The door swings slides open. Nanako peers to the open doorway and sees the two standing in the doorway removing their footwear. Nanako belts out a hearty welcome to Yu and Chie while getting up from her spot in front of the TV to give Chie a hug. Nanako's arms wrapped around Chie's waist. Chie gives off a smile and bends over to give Nanako a hug in return. Nanako lets go with a smile on her face while she bolts back to her spot. The two make their way up the stairs into Yu's room, their feet thudding against the hardwood footsteps. The door opens and closes as the two shift inside. Chie, entering first, turns around and makes an announcement with a face that looked like it was burning red.

"You do know why I really wanted to come into your room, right?"

"I might know." Yu says.

"Oh, come on, don't be that way… You know why." Chie grabs Yu buy the hand and leads him over to his couch to set him down. Yu complies and takes a seat. After leaving Yu to the couch, Chie - still incredibly red-faced – scuttles in front of the TV with all of her might. Biting her lower lip, Chie raises her hand to her jacket zipper and slowly shifts it down. The metallic zing of the zipper shook the tension in the air as it was being pulled down. The jacket un-zipper completely and Chie stood their attempting to look alluring to Yu, eyes nervously pointed towards the floor and lip still bit. She was still wearing her school uniform underneath her jacket - nothing about it was above the ordinary. She removes the jacket and flings in onto the table in front of herself. After that, she loosens her neck tie while walking towards Yu. Chie sits down, legs spread, on the table in front of Yu.

"Can you get this shirt off of me? It's kind of hot in here…" Chie says

"Well it is late summer."

"I didn't mean it like-" Chie tilts her head to the side. "Jeez."

Yu grabs the lower folds of Chie's shirt and proceeds to lift up. Chie struggles initially to having the shirt removed, but it comes off with a nice flick. After that Chie stands and sits on Yu's lap. They meet lips. While kissing, Chie unbuttons Yu's Tee and exposes his chest. Chie's breasts rub against his chest. Yu's crotch is throbbing with the moist feel of Chie's pussy. It became obvious to Yu that Chie had not worn her panties today. After a long kiss session, the two get up and move towards the side of the table. Chie gets to her knees and bends over the table, legs spread tenaciously.

Yu lowers his pants and removes his boxers. His erect dick was waiting tentatively for Chie. Yu nudges forward into Chie's pussy with only the tip inside. Chie lets out a noise almost like a bird chirp from the surprise and looks back. She sees that Yu has penetrated her and in her mind she would was brimming with excitement.

"You sure you want to do this," Yu asks, "Nanako could walk in at any time."

"Yeah. I'm sure." Chie says, breath heavy. Yu affirms and sticks the rest of his dick inside slowly. Chie's whole body releases the nervous tension. Her spine sinks down and she lets out a heavy sigh of satisfaction along with a single moan. She covers her mouth with her hands and peers back at Yu, still thrusting inside.

"Wow," Chie says with a giggle and a sneaky smirk underneath her hand. Yu thrusts in repeatedly, smacking his waist against Chie's ass over and over again making a satisfying noise. Chie's ass jiggles with intensity as Yu increases his thrusting. Chie moans and groans but keeps it hidden by screaming into her jacket. Her expression is nothing short of nirvana. She pants heated breaths into the air and lets out the occasional moan into the room by mistake of her utter joy. Chie grips the jacket by her teeth and looks back towards Yu.

"Harder," she mutters, "I want it harder." Yu responds by increasing his pelvic force. With every impact Chie rocks the table underneath her and her moans become more eccentric. The table screeches the wood floor.

Minutes pass. Chie is on her brink. A few more impacts later and Chie creams. The sticky cream is slathered all over Yu's dick as he slowly pulls out. Chie leans forwards and shoots her ass backwards, rubbing her face on the table. She knew she made the right decision to fuck in Yu's room. Now all she wanted was to be creamed inside. Yu slaps Chie's ass with his still firm dick.

"Was it good?" he asked.

"Better than I ever dreamed…" Yu lifts Chie and puts her on his couch, one leg reaching towards the floor and the other on the top of the couch. He teases her pussy for a few moments and then places it back in. Chie grabs her jacket before she can let out another moan, but she lets one slip before it goes back over her mouth. *Thud Thud Thud* and muffled moans are the only things heard in this room. Yu leans in and proceeds to fuck even faster than before. His speed is rhythmic and Chie can't seem to catch up with the pleasure put inside of her. Without warning, Yu unleashes one final thrust that releases his load inside of Chie. Chie feels the load and thrusts her spine upwards in a fit of pleasure. Her eyes give off a mile-yard stare and his breathing is fractured with the intensity of every thrust.

She was speechless.

Yu and Chie both lie down on the couch beside each other.

"Jeez… I had no idea it would be that intense." said Chie.

Yu closes his eyes and mutters, "That was incredible, Chie. You truly are a woman."

Chie blushes again. "I-I-Well… okay." Flustered, she sinks her head into her jacket letting out a small grin of happiness. "I'm going to call my mom and tell her I won't be home tonight. I'm going to spend it with you."

The two lock lips and cradle each other in their arms. Both of them were truly in their own little world.


End file.
